True Self
by XxSingingAgonyxX
Summary: Every couple million years, 2 special vampires are born. Amu knows she's not any ordinary vampire, but she keeps her powers hidden. What happens if she find someone like her? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! -ON HOLD-
1. Prologue

**True Self**

**Cecil: I got the new idea for this story from Ayu4u, credit goes partially to her! If you'll get offended from reading this content then don't read it and made rude comments like, "WTF? The idea is Ayu4u's! You're a frickin *****". Please? It kinda makes an author feel bad. **

**Preface**

Many people may think the world of magic does not exist, but in this story, it does.

You see, every couple million years, two mythical creatures are born in Cerulean Realm of vampires. There are you see, only two realms in the vampire world.

The Vapor Realm, is where the there are also humans. The vampires there drink human blood. The two realms never meet. The Cerulean Realm is the place where all vegetarian vampires are. They of course, feed on animals.

The two vampires that are born every couple million years are not actually vampires, but merely more. They are called vampurgels. **(A/N- I made it up…sorry if it's a bit suckish…)**

Normal vampires might also call them vampuras or if single, vampura. The vampuras that appear every couple million years each have very rare powers, which none other could obtain.

They are the most attractive species among vampires and are 10 times better in speed, strength, and hunting.

The two vampuras are the opposite gender. The boy and girl always have the opposite color hair. You know like pink and blue, red and green, purple and blonde…etc.

Each vampura have also additional powers. Like the ability to control natural elements, the ability to read minds, see the past, present, and future, and the power to fly.

Oh and I almost forgot, some vampuras are also able to have magic, you know like magic in Harry Potter? Except no wand of course!

All pure vampuras are able to grow an angel's wings, but not all are able to fly. Only ones with pink, blue, or blonde hair and black hair with natural red highlights could fly.

Their wings are usually the same color as either their hair or eye color.

There is also a legend. It goes somewhat like this.

_Two creatures are born in the night_

_Many shall run away in fright_

_For they possess much power indeed_

_By fate someday they shall meet_

_Always young and so free_

_Never know where they'll be_

_With wings like angels_

_So pure and bright_

_Silent and fast_

_Strong but light_

_All beautiful and attractive_

_May they stay that way_

_All pale and slender_

_Catlike and mysterious_

_Talented and smart_

_Love music and art_

_The two, I repeat shall meet_

_And be brought together by fate_

_Shall always be together_

_Will someday marry_

_Soul mates they are_

_None can break them apart_

_But beware the devil_

_And the demon_

_Those are the only ones_

_Who could break the bond_

_Evil, but clumsy_

_A bit stupid or flimsy _

_Charming and alluring_

_Never fall for their façade_

_Try to break them free from their chain_

_And all shall end well, yes it may_

_To look for those two_

_Just look for the sign_

_On their arms is a tattoo_

_A cat with paws in the air_

_And has the words_

_I'm in pain and despair_

_To others it is impossible to read_

_An ancient language from the past_

_Can only be read by those two I say_

_If you wonder about whom I am_

_You will find out_

_When the legend begins_

**(A/N- Sorry about the suckish poem…it's free verse since I couldn't make it rhyme well. I got one word to say, FAILURE!)**

No one knows about the legend but me. I sense that two vampuras are born.

I feel their presence so near yet so far. They are the most powerful vampuras yet. I feel that they were once humans.

That makes perfect sense. Most powerful vampires were always humans.

And yes, there are humans here, but very few. We are no danger to them and they come into our universe by accidentally falling into an invisible portal or being sucked up into a black hole.

Not many vampires know of this legend because I have hidden it away in the depths of Crater Lake. **(A/N- It's in the state, Oregon, in the US)**

That's all you need to know young readers, the story's about to begin…

**Cecil: so…how was it?**

**Ikuto: it sucked like usual **

**Rima: -glares at him-**

**Ikuto: -glares back- **

**Rima: let's have a glaring contest**

**Ikuto: okay**

**-After a while-**

**Rima: what's the point of this?**

**Ikuto: I don't know**

**Rima: let's quit**

**Ikuto: okay**

**Both: -stops glaring at one another-**

**Cecil: well, that was weird…**

**Amu: disclaimer- Cecil Hoshina does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! **

**Cecil: If I get 2-5 reviews by the end of the week, then I know you'll like it and I'll continue this. **


	2. The Race

**True Self**

**Cecil: I decided to continue this, since people like it! **

**Ikuto: humph, you make me feel so-**

**Amu: -muffles him- don't worry about a thing he said!**

**Cecil: I hope you like this chapter! (I'm grounded right now, which means my parents blocked me from my internet! No!)**

**Disclaimer- Cecil Hoshina does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**(oh and btw, in the poem in ch. 1, when it talked about the tatoo it is on the boy twin not the devil or demon, in case if it confused ya'll.)**

**Chapter One**

**The Race**

"Amu" Utau called. "Mom and Dad enrolled us into Seraphiel Institute"

"Okay" Amu said, sounding bored as usual which was no surprise to Utau.

"Let's pack our bags since we'll be staying in the dorms!" Utau exclaimed, excitedly.

"Sure," Amu said in the same bored tone as before. "There's nothing to do anyways."

Then they walked upstairs to their rooms. Utau was chatting excitedly being too hyper and Amu, well, she was just bored.

Tsumugu and Midori glanced at each other. This was the 5th school they're going to.

It was because Amu wouldn't participate in events, turn in homework, or she refused to try to do any of the spells the teachers give the students to do, to see if they were a "special vampire" aka vampura. Not to mention, Amu failed assignments too. **(A/N- Vampurgels are more like angels than vampires)**

The teachers kept kicking her out and they couldn't send their daughters to different schools.

They didn't know what was wrong with her or why she didn't want to participate in anything. Midori had always thought she was hiding something, but she wanted to give her daughter some privacy.

They heard Seraphiel helped kids like Amu, who refused to participate in activities and assignments.

Midori had contacted the school and signed them up. The principal Aruto Tsukiyomi, said not to worry about Amu. He said that some vampires were shy but they will help her discover what powers she has.

She was curious, but after a while she lost interest and never thought about it again.

The only thing she did still wonder about was why Amu had a tatoo of a cat with it's paws in the air and below it was a sentence or phrase in an ancient language that was so old, it wasn't even found in the library basement.

**.:x.X.x:.**

"I heard we have two new transfer students today!" Kukai said.

"I wonder if they're good or not." A husky voice said from behind Kukai. "I mean how much powers they have"

"There were some rumors that one of them doesn't have any powers at all!"

"Don't be silly, of course they do, or else why would they bother coming _here?_ I mean this school is for high leveled vampires, right?" Ikuto snapped.

"True…but…" Kukai started, but he never got to finish the sentence because just then the bell rang and in came Nikaidou-sensei.

"Good morning class," Nikaidou started. "Today, we'll be having two transfers today from Seiyo Academy"

"Are they girls or boys?" One person asked.

"You'll see for yourself," he said. "Come in"

Two girls, the age of about 16 or 17 came in. The goth had shoulder-length pink hair, honey colored eyes, and her uniform was all black. _Obviously._

The booklet that had the rules of Seraphiel Institute didn't say that the uniforms had to be a certain color so therefor many people wore different colored uniforms.

The taller girl wore her blonde hair in pigtails and they went down to her knees. Her eye color was violet and she looked about 17 while the other girl looked around 16. This girl's uniform was black and yellow.

"I'm Nikaidou-sensei and you ladies are…?" He asked.

"I'm Utau Hoshina." The blonde said. "I transferred here from Seiyo Academy, as you probably know and my talent is singing. I used to sing for Easter until my parents passed away and I came to live my cousin." Utau stepped back next to the pinkette. After she stepped back, people we're calling her "Singing Diva".

"And who might you be?" The teacher asked, looking at the pinkette.

"Who? You talking to me?" she asked, in her cool and spicy voice. In the classroom you could hear people saying "She's so cool." And "Spicy!" Then you hear people saying "Cool n' Spicy!"

"Yes, you." Nikaidou said, now more annoyed then teasing.

"I'm Utau's cousin, and my name is Amu Hinamori." She said then walked back to where she was standing.

"Anything you want to add to that Amu?"

"No" Amu said bluntly.

"Okay then, let's get you some seats." Nikaidou said. "Raise your hand if there is an empty seat next to you."

Only one person raised their hand and that person happened to be Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"I have two seats next to me actually" He smirked.

"Please take your seats then ladies." Utau who noticed Ikuto's smirk decided to take the seat by the window. Amu, however, didn't notice and walked over to the empty seat between Utau and the blue-haired boy.

"Now that everyone is settled, I want to tell you that today we will be having a race too see who is the fastest in this class. " Cheers erupted from the students in the classroom.

"Line up everyone." Nikaidou commanded. Everyone rushed to the door except for Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto, because he doesn't want to get caught in the stampede and Amu, because she doesn't care where she is in the line.

**Ikuto's****POV**

Kukai was talking about how hot the blondie was. But she didn't catch my interest. The pinkette, what was her name? Amu Hinamori, I think, she definetely caught my interest.

The blondie had this happy and competitve personality and a cheerful aura that could become aggressive but the pinkette…she was something else.

The reason I know all this is because I'm a vampura. I have two additional powers. The power to sense other people's personalities and aura's. The other is the power to be invisible. Wait, nevermind, I forgot I have a third power too. It is too read people's minds.

I could also use magic, sprout wings and fly. I assume you must all know I have 10 times the speed, strength and hunting. I think I forgot to mention hearing. **(I forgot to put hearing…in the proglogue. Amu has vision instead of hunting btw)**

Pretty cool huh? Well before I get too carried off with my bragging. I should get back to what I was thinking before.

As I was saying, the pinkette, she had a strange aura around her. It was very powerful, like mine. But it didn't reveal much about her personality. Her aura was mysterious.

But I could sense some sorrow in her personality.

Amu Hinamori is the first person I came across that I couldn't figure out. She is a mystery, just like life's a mystery. I still need to find out who's the other vampurgul and also the demon and the devil after that.

"Tsukiyomi!" I snapped out of my train of thoughts.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Nikaidou snapped. "What are you doing over there? It's time for the race. Hurry on over!"

"Yeah whatever" I muttered and joined them at the starting line. Then I heard a voice saying something to the already pissed teacher.

I strained to hear the quiet voice.

"Can I be excused?" The pinkette said quietly in an hypnotising voice. Nikaidou's answer was surprising. He had said "Yes", without asking why she wanted to be excused.

He cleared his throat. "Amu Hinamori is not feeling well, can someone please take her to the n-" Before he got to finish almost all the hands went up, even mine. The only people who didn't raise their hand, were Saaya and Lulu, which was not surprising.

"I am capable of getting there myself." I heard her pause then say. "I _am_ 16 so therefor I won't need an assistance…right Sensei?"

"Yes, of course, go ahead" Nikaidou said shuffling his feet with embarrassment, or at least I _thought_ it was embarrassment.

"Arigatou!" Amu said, bowed then scurried away.

"Can I get a drink of water first?" I asked. Nikaidou sighed. "Everybody! You have 10 minutes to get a drink, use the bathroom, or do whatever"

I went behind a wall then made myself invisible before jumping onto the roof and looking for Amu.

That's strange. I can feel her presence but I don't see her. And she just asked to go to the nurse, a minute ago. Nobody can reach the nurse's office that fast. It's on the other side of the campus.

I shrugged and leaped off the wall and made sure I couldn't feel any presence nearby before becoming visible again.

**.:x.X.x:.**

**Amu's****POV**

That blue-haired boy is sure strange, I thought. He asks to get a drink, when heinstead tries to find where I am. Well then of course, if you call _that _strange then I must be strange too.

I mean who tries hiding their powers from everyone? Who? Me.

It was because I didn't want attention and more fangirls and fanboys than I alreay have.

And right now, I'm just sitting on the roof invisible from mostly everyone, watching people coming back from doing whatever and going back to the field, or err, track field. Is that what you call it? Track Field? I forgot, I didn't pay much crap about words in Literature in my old school.

Well let me tell you why I'm sitting here invisible on the edge of a roof, waiting for the race to begin. It's because I'm still hunting for the other vampurgel, that's in my generation.

I mean, there are_ very_ few in the world since not many vampires live up _2 million years_ old or _older._ And I heard Seraphiel Institute was for high leveled students.

I'll tell you more about it later. My head's starting to hurt since invisibility isn't one of my powers. The spell I cast, only lasts for a short time. And by short time I mean only around 30 minutes or an hour.

"On your mark, get set, go!" I heard Nikaidou yell. Everybody took off like the wind, except…guess who? If you thought it was the redhead with the big ego, then you're kind of right.

If you thought it was the blonde haired girl with the blue eyes then you are _also_ kind of right. It's actually both _and _the blonde haired boy.

One of them was complaining about how they'll get there nails dirty. The other was saying that she'll ruin her hair or outfit. And the boy was just blabbing nonsense.

I think he said, "I'm am KING, I should not be running a race and then getting my clothes dirty nor ruin my perfectly done hair…" or something like that. Oh and he also said "MWAHAHAHHA" at the end. Weird much?

I looked at the race to see who was winning. I saw the blue-haired boy in the front and the rest of the mob trying hard to catch up.

Near the last lap, he smirked, kicked dust on the three and crossed the finish. Amazing, he didn't even break a sweat.

A couple minutes later everyone else started crossing the finish line.

The blue-haired boy, his name, I finally, remembered was Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The second person the cross the finish line was a boy with Kukai Souma.

The third person was a girl, no wait, a boy named Nagihiko Fujisaki. Sorry my bad, he looked like a girl. I mean seriously, how many boys do you meet have _long violet _hair reaching down to their_ waist_? My hair is only shoulder length!

The redhead who turned out to be a girl named Saaya and the blonde who was Lulu were bickering about something. I wasn't sure since I was only half paying attention to them. Then they got in a cat fight and Nikaidou went over to break it up.

I should be getting back. I don't want people wondering why I'm at the nurse's so long.

By the time I got back, I was just in time.

"Feeling better, Amu?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said, flashing him one of my hypnotising smiles in case he was suspicious. I wouldn't want him to give me a bad reputation now do I? I wouldn't.

Who would? But then maybe I'll change my mind later and decide I _do_ want a bad reputation. You never know right? Like the saying goes "Anything's possible, nothing's impossible"

**Cecil: I don't know why but my chapters for stories are getting longer…**

**Ikuto: You're stupid**

**Cecil: How many times did I tell you to stop calling me stupid?**

**Ikuto: -turns away- um…let me think…wait -hold up one finger-**

**Cecil: -arms crossed- I'm waiting… -taps feet impatently-**

**Ikuto: -turns back while counting under his breath- **

**Cecil: done yet? **

**Ikuto: -smiles like a little kid- Yep!**

**Cecil: And…?**

**Ikuto: What do you mean "And…?" –still smiling like an idiot-**

**Cecil: -slaps forehead-**

**Amu: -appears outta nowhere- she means how many times she told you not to call her stupid, baka! –hits his head-**

**Ikuto: oww…oh yeah…wait a second…-turns away and starts counting again-**

**Utau: Can my brother get any stupider?**

**Amu: Is that even a word?**

**Kukai: -shrugs- how am I supposed to know?**

**Amu & Utau: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!**

**Kukai: Don't you mean **_**asking**_** you?**

**Amu & Utau: -furious- KUKAIIIIIIII! **

**Ikuto: -still counting- wait…wait…I'm almost done…-turns around- wait, wha? –confused-**

**Cecil: Oh my god! How dumb can they get? **

**Ikuto & Kukai: Who is "they?"**

**Cecil: YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! RIMAAAAA!**

**Rima: Yes, Cecil? **

**Cecil: -points to the boys-**

**Rima: -silently nods, wicked grin appears- So…wassup? -chases them with pitchforks-**

**Utau & Amu: -dumbfounded-**

**Cecil: Thanks Rima**

**Rima: No prob. Anytime!**

**Cecil: 10-15 reviews and plus! Please! I'll update till you guys get near that number! Or if I get a lot of author alert thingy. Sorry I didn't list the names or rev./alert/fav story ppl! I'll do it in next chappie! Thnx again! **


	3. Character Information

**Character Information**

**Things You Might Want to Know About **

**(All Made Up)**

Name- Hinamori Amu

Real Name- _Serenity Song_

Meaning- _Guardian of Reality_

Normal Vampurgel Powers- faster speed, strength, hearing, vision, grow wings

Additional Powers- ability to fly and occasionally use magic

Rare Powers- hypnotism, learn about past, shapeshift

Parents- Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori

Biological Parents- _Felicity and Martin Flake_

Biological Parent Status- married and alive

Adopted Sibling- Hoshina Utau, later, Mashiro Rima

True Sibling- _Alan Song aka Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

Vampurgels are both so called "twins." They are born on the same date with the same "biological" vampurgel parents. Every 2 million years, two vampurgels have to choose dieing humans to become vampires.

The two humans will both start as newborn vampires at the age of 14, and then keep growing till they want to stop. Most stop at around the age of 21-25. When they are at the age of their human death they'll have flashbacks and eventually remember all of their human memories.

And sometimes they might one or both of them will become vampurgels. They have the same surname so that way they can find each other faster. So technecally, they're not twins by blood or human relations.

The biological parents then put them up for adoption making sure they don't both get adopted by the same couple. When they meet and others realize that they are twins, one will get adopted into the other's family. (If you still don't get it, PM me or ask in a review. I might not get back to you right away)

Death Date- November 29th, age 16-17

Reason for Death- Abused at age 12 by human parents, accidental suicide. Cut too deep into wrist.

Human Reputation- gothic emo, keeps to self, hates attention, had many friends despite of reputation. Rima, Utau, Nagihiko, and Kukai. All four friends seemed to have become vampires as well. Two others are unidentified. Authorities believe one is a girl and other's a boy. Only a theory. Not yet proven.

Tasks- find "twin", marry "twin", help protect Cerulean Realm, help Callicia and Jamie find their true self and few others.

Prohibited Actions- Marrying another vampire, eloping with another vampurgel besides Alan, eloping/marrying Jamie, use given powers for evil deeds. If any of those actions were done _unwillingly_, then it doesn't count. If done willingly then that is breaking the Vampurgel Code. Anything actions against the tasks and few others are considered breaking the Code.

Name- Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Real Name- _Alan Song_

Meaning- _Guardian of Freedom_

Normal Vampurgel Powers- faster speed, strength, hearing, hunting, grow wings

Additional Powers- ability to fly and occasionally use magic

Rare Powers- mind reading, invisibility, sensing another's personality and aura.

Parents- Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi

Biological Parents- _Felicity and Martin Flake_

Biological Parent Status- married and well

Half Sibling- Hoshina Utau

True Sibling- _ Serenity Song aka Amu Hinamori_

Adopted Siblings- Souma Kukai

Death Date- November 29th, age 17-18

Reason for Death- unsure. believed to be poisoned by abusive step-father.

Human Reputation- Playboy, Violin Prodigy, Violin Virtuoso, Easter's Puppet, Black Cat of Misfortune. Did not have many friends. Few friends were Kukai and Yoru. Maybe Hotori. Authorities now believe that Alan might of known Serenity in their human life. Maybe. Will be revealed when he gets human memories back.

Both twins have same tasks and prohibited actions

Name- De Morcerf Yamamoto Lulu

Real Name- _Callicia Wild_

Meaning- _Weakened Soul_

Power- to allure people, hallucinations

Parents- Yuki Masuda and Noriko De Morcerf

Biological Parents- _Cheryl and Maurice Wild_

Biological Parent Status- married and well

Adopted Sibling- Samabuki Saaya

True Sibling- _Jamie Wild aka Hotori Tadase_

Death Date- December 13th, age 15-16

Reason for Death- wanted mother to be happy. was working at piece of jewelry heart worked too hard, suddenly stopped.

Reason to become Devil/Demon- Jealous of love.

Human Reputation- girly, selfish, cared about Mother

Tasks- break the "twins" apart, make Alan fall for her, break

Prohibited Actions- marry, elope, with Jamie, befriend victim, and etc…

The devil and demon are also twins so they could find each other and work as a team. They both have pitchfork tatoos engraved on their right arm; the mark of the true demon or devil is the pitchfork.

Name- Hotori Tadase

Real Name- _Jamie Wild_

Meaning- _Masked Identity_

Powers- prince charm, lying

Parents- Yui and Mizue Hotori

Biological Parents- _Cheryl and Maurice Wild_

Biological Parent Status- married and well

Adopted Sibling- Tsukiyomi Ikuto aka Song Alan

True Sibling- _De Morcerf Yamamoto Lulu aka Wild Callicia_

Death Date- December 13th, 16-17

Reason for Death- wanted word domination and got killed on a mission to find the embryo. (told u it was made up)

Reason to become Devil/Demon- wanted control and power

Human Reputation- girly boy, prince, gay, girlish, cute, klutz

He has the same tasks and prohibited actions as his "twin".

Name- Hoshina Utau

Powers- to know where Amu aka Serenity is at all times, speed, heal 50%

Parents- Kazuomi and Souko Hoshina

Biological Parents- Gabrielle and Michelangelo

Biological Parent Status- Michelangelo decided to step into the real world to check on the folk. A mission sent by the members of the Guardian Arch Angels.

Adopted Sibling- Hinamori Amu

Death Date- November 25th, age 15-16

Reason for Death- Killed by X-Eggs

Human Reputation- pop idol, singer, role model

Tasks- Protect Serenity at whatever cost

Prohibited Actions- Betray Serenity, help devil/demon, etc..

Name- Souma Kukai

Powers- To know where Alan is at all times, mental shield

Parents- (idk)

Biological Parents- Gabrielle and Michelangelo

Biological Parent Status- Michelangelo decided to step into the real world to check on the folk. A mission sent by the members of the Guardian Arch Angels.

Adopted Sibling- Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Death Date- November 25th, Age 17-18

Reason for Death- heart overwork

Human Reputation- soccer star, funny, brother like, athlethic

Tasks- Protect Alan at whatever costs

Prohibited Actions- same as Hoshina

Okay, I know this is a bit confusing with all the fake names, idenity and that stuff, so that's why I made this. So you can come back here anytime in case you get confused.

Souma and Hoshina are like Tsukiyomi and Hinamori, they're not related.

The rotectors, (Kukai and Utau) always end up being adopted by their assigned vampurgel. They do not know whom the vampurgel is until, the vampurgels themselves, decide to show their true form.

I think that's all you need to know. I might add something later on though.

Disclaimer- Ariel Hoshina does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's contents.

**Ariel- Yup, I changed my name. Well Pen Name. I'm going to post the REAL chapter soon, so watch out! Please notify me, about what you thought about this. Thanks for reading! I'm gonna reply to your reviews on here from now on….too lazy to click the button.**

**Reviewers for Prologue**

**xAkimoto- haha thnx! **

**lala805- I'm glad**

**Kawaii Nya- I will**

**Demitea- lol! You can tell I have continued**

**Sushi Kitty Kat- Like your energy. Reminds of Ran. LOL**

**.x- (: Thanks**

**Reviewers for Chapter 1**

**Gakuen Alice GRL- I still feel stupid for not knowing what you meant after the first time you explained it. XD**

**Coonbuddy1- That's what a lot of ppl are sayin' so far…**

**(srry it just kept capitalizing your pen name! curse the com.!)**

**Lala805- Thanks…(The "l" got capitilized…I'm running outta responses to say…)**

**Demitea- *sweat drops* heh..heh…Don't worry I will…*scared of the pitch fork***

**Mermain123- You can say Chapter 2. Cuz the first one was a Prologue. **

**Tama-kun- LOL **

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX****- Yeah…me two..even though I'm the one writing the story here…**

**Kawaii Nya- Haha…Sorry, this isn't exactly a "chapter"**

**Anime-lover211- Typical review…um…I ran outta replies so I'm gonna say. TNNX! (again…yeah my responses are boring)**

**NyaNyaKitten- I don't really make my chapters fast. I mean I type fast, but I always go back and change stuff y'know? **

**Cayuna- ME TOO! (Yaya- Hyper much?) **

**DarkChoclat- Haha…I updated, but it isn't a chapter…XD**


	4. Modeling

**True Self**

**I JUST HAD TO CHANGE WHAT AMU LOOKED LIKE. SO I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD IT. MY APOLOGIES. NOTHING ELSE IS DIFFERENT. WELL EXCEPT I CORRECTED SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES THAT PRIDAELA POINTED OUT. **

**Ariel: I'm so so sorry for not updating! This will be a real chapter this time.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**_

**OMFG! I feel so stupid. About the tatoo thing, I meant both the vampurgel's get it. Haha…I forget easily for that kind of stuff. I wonder how I'm even considered "smart"..Heehee..My apologies!**

**Oh and for the Character Info. I messed up a bit…heehee. Cuz I forgot to change some stuff while editing. See? It's even confusing for me. And I created it.**

**Errors are- Gay Kiddie King, you know that Tadagay guy? He has no adopted siblings. Adopted either means- 1. in vampire world, a sibling but not related 2. or adopted, adopted. Like the real definition of adoption. Got it? Hope you do.**

**Other error- For Tadagay's and Lulu's parents, idk their names, I just searched it up, so it might be wrong, if it is, then oh well. And I meant "protector" not "rotector"….yeah I think that's all the mistakes..**

**I fixed them already…**

**And if you noticed, the "Protectors" in this case, Utau and Kukai, they're living with their assigned Vampurgel.**

**I also have a question to ask you readers…**

**Do you read the story WHOLE PAGE, ½ PAGE, or ¾ of a page?**

**I was just curious, but I'll tell you, I read them ½ a page, cuz or me, it's hard to read it when the words are all across the screen, sometimes I skip sentences…And I do that so it's more like reading a book.**

**And sorry about changing my name! I promise this'll be the last time in a long time that I'll change it. **

**Modeling?**

"OMG! Hideyo Oshiro is coming here today to look for models today!"

"They said that they'll need two girls and two boys to model for Crimson Truth…I think that was the name. I dunno." **(A/N- Ik….lame name….couldn't think of anything…yup you can call me a boring person, I don't really mind..)**

"I bet Ikuto's going to get in!"

"I bet so too!"

"What are they talking about?" I whispered into Utau's ear.

"Remember what Nikaidou said yesterday?"

"Um, no…?"

"The stuff he said about how their looking for models, and the whole day they'll be casting people that stuff?"

"Nope, I wasn't paying attention" I said lying.

**Flashback**

"_I want to tell you that tomorrow, Kaminari Ito and Hideyo Oshiro are coming to look for models." Nikaidou stated._

"_Does anyone know who they are?" Lulu raised her hand._

"_Kaminari Ito, is the founder of Crimson Truth. For those who do not know Crimson Truth…" She said looking at Utau and Amu._

"_It is one of Japan's most popular brand for clothing, shoes, make up, jewelry, you know that stuff."_

"_Yes, continue Yamamoto-san"_

"_She is 153 years old, a very young age to be in charge of CT,, but she is. She decided to stop growing, well aging at when she was 21"_

"_Exactly right, Yamamoto-san, thank you. Does anyone know who Hideyo Oshiro is?" Another girl raises her hand._

"_Hideyo Oshiro, is the most famous model right now and she is frozen at the age of 18" _

"_Yes that's correct Fuji-san. You may sit down."_

"_They are looking for 2 girls and two boys. They want 1 petite girl and one tall girl. But the boys, it doesn't matter."_

"_Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Ok, class is dismissed."_

**End of Flashback**

"Amu, Amu, AMU! EART TO AMU!" Utau yelled into my ear. _OUCH! THAT HURTS, ESPECIALLY SINCE, I HAVE SUPER-HEARING!_

"Oh, yeah what?" I said, spinning to face Utau.

"It's starting."

"What's star- oh that."

"You know you have to go right?" I pouted.

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes because you have to!"

"Yeah sure, whatever" I said in my bored tone and walked in.

**.::x.X.x::.**

The auditorium was filled with cameras and people were everywhere. The boys were on the right side, while the girls- on the left.

It turns out they don't let you know if your chosen or not, until you get home. Well it sounds good to me, so then people won't go squealing at the chosen ones. I shivered.

"Next up is Hinamori Amu?" Hideyo Oshiro called. "Hello? Are you here?"

Utau nudged me. "Oh right" I whispered and heard snickers when I walked up to the young model.

"I want you to do this pose, then walk up and down that mat, okay?" She said, pointing as she was talking.

"Ok sure" I said. I looked at the picture. I showed a girl with one hand on her hips and the other, hanging on the side. Her face was looking to the side. It only showed her waist and up and her hair was flying in the air. The photo was black and white, but it seemed familiar for some reason.

I walked over to where she had pointed for me to do the pose. _FLASH! _The picture-taking part was over so fast. Now I just have to walk up and down that mat.

That was like so boring, they kept telling me to walk more. The girls thought it was because my walk was bad. But Utau said that it was because I was good.

**.::x.X.x::.**

[ 7:45 PM ]

I was deleting messages from my cell phone, when I received a text message from Crimson Truth. How ironic.

_Dear Amu Hinamori,_

_You have met all the expectations of a model, and I, we, Hideyo and I, would like you to model for Crimson Truth. If you would like to sign up for Crimson Truth Modeling then message back or call me at 926-328-8810. Thanks!_

_-Kaminari Ito_

I dialed in her number and waited…

_Hello, this is Kaminari Ito, I am not-_

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Ito-san?" I asked.

"You can call me Kaminari, Amu"

"Ok, K-Kaminari? Are you busy right now?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Do you mind if I come over to talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, but…do you know where my studio is?"

"No…"

"It's on 172 Theatre Ave. I'll meet you in the main lobby, 8:15 sharp."

"See you" I said, the hung up with a smile.

**.::x.X.x::.**

"Let me get this clear," She said. "You want to have a fake identity while modeling and you want me to not tell anyone?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And when people ask why there is only one girl winner from your school, I say that the person who got the job refused. Am I right?"

"Yup." I said popping the "P".

"But how are you going to pull this off?" Kaminari asked, confused.

"You know the shapeshifting spell..?" My voice trailed off.

"You can do that?" She asked, amazed. _Yes, _I wanted to say. _But it's more than just a spell. That spell was there the day I was reborn as a vampyre, or should I say vampurgel or vampura? _But I shouldn't risk the chance of telling her. Letting her keep my identity a secret is already a huge risk, I'm taking.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone ok? Let it be our little secret." I put my left index finger to my lip and said "shhhh".

"But can I approve what look would look best?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when you do the shapeshifting…can I see you try different, you know looks then..?"

"Oh that!" I laughed. "Yeah sure, Kaminari."

**.::x.X.x::.**

The new "Amu" had white hair and dark pink eyes . And "her" name is Erina Hayashi. _Not bad, it still sort of looks like me. _

**(A/N- ...I don't knoe what's wrong with me. I keep changing my mind on the picture. Looked to much like Utau, so yeah. Pic. in profile. Sorry, I'm just making this more confusing than it already is)**

"Arigatou, Kaminari for going through all this trouble." Amu said bowing to her.

"No, it's okay."

"Is there anything else I need to know before I go?"

"You will be meeting you're co-workers 10 AM tomorrow." She replied.

"Who are my co-workers?"

"That, I cannot tell you. You'll see for yo-" Her phone went off.

"I'll leave you to do your work then, thanks again!" Amu said.

Kaminari waved to her and watched her leave before picking over the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" She asked, then paused and nodded. "You want me to give your daughter a stage name? How about Sapphire Yoshida?"

She paused again to listen to the woman talking on the other line.

"Ok, then it's settled. Call me if you want anything else." Kaminari said and hanged up.

**Ariel: I was going to post the reviewers and stuff up here, but I got lazy so I'm not going to for this story. **

**Ikuto: You're so mean, you locked me up in the other story, GMTH?**

**Ariel: THAT WAS RIMA!**

**Rima: - pops up- I heard my name!**

**Ariel: 30-40 reviews…till next one...it's getting predictable…T.T**


	5. Lies

**True Self**

**Ariel: It's been a while since I updated….**

**Ikuto: I know..**

**Ariel: I wasn't talking to you**

**Ikuto: Hey! What's your real name?**

**Ariel: -whispers into Rima's ear and they both discuss something in whispers- My name is Sylvir…**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Sylvir: no..**

**Ikuto: b-b-b-ut you said it was ur real name**

**Sylvir: It's my vampire name and also short for a username I use a lot**

**Ikuto: Ok…**

**Sylvir: fine..I'll tell you my real name….later…**

**Ikuto: when?**

**Sylvir: ….sometime…..**

**Important news- I made a blog!****Visit my profile for the link, thnx!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters! I also do not own Alice by Avril Lavigne and Bring Me to Life by Evanescence or any of the lyrics!**_

_**Recap**_

_"Arigatou, Kaminari for going through all this trouble." Amu said bowing to her._

_"No, it's okay."_

_"Is there anything else I need to know before I go?"_

_"You will be meeting you're co-workers 10 AM tomorrow." She replied._

_"Who are my co-workers?"_

_"That, I cannot tell you. You'll see for yo-" Her phone went off._

_"I'll leave you to do your work then, thanks again!" Amu said._

_Kaminari waved to her and watched her leave before picking over the phone._

_"Hello, who is this?" She asked, then paused and nodded. "You want me to give your daughter a stage name? How about Sapphire Yoshida?"_

_She paused again to listen to the woman talking on the other line._

_"Ok, then it's settled. Call me if you want anything else." Kaminari said and hanged up._

**Lies**

I opened my eyes and found myself inside a volcano. I looked around and saw a few tunnels well at least I thought they were.

Curious, I walked into one of them. I immediately lost my balance and tumbled down. A song suddenly started playing from…somewhere…

_Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down_

I think it was from the movie Alice in Wonderland, but I wasn't sure. Well hey, I don't watch movies much.

I felt a my feet hit the ground and I stood up to find myself on another part of the island. **(sorry! I know I said Crater Lake. But I meant that was what the lake looked like. Or sort of looks like. So if something I describe doesn't look like Crater Lake, or around it u get the point. then 1. I failed in describing 2. I made it up)**

I was surrounded by water and the water was surrounded by…land? I'm on a volcano that is within another volcano? And it happens to be in the middle of some sort of lake!

I peered into it, and saw something, a light I think at the bottom. **(I know, impossible to see bottom.)**

I looked at it more closely and noticed, on it had this symbol that seemed awfully familiar. I couldn't recall where I had seen it but it was really, really uncommon to be found.

_I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end  
_

"I see you have finally come." A voice from behind said, startling me. That's strange, I thought, my ears are extra sensitive but I couldn't hear or detect someone creeping up behind me?

"It's ok, Serenity. I won't hurt you. I'm only here to help." This time I noticed that the voice belonged to a girl.

"Serenity…it's okay, I won't harm you. Turn and look at me, look at me please." I wasn't sure if I should turn around of not. But her pleading was getting annoying so I finally gave in.

The girl looked almost as I had expected her to be. Her hair color was more unusual than mine. It was a color that looked kind of like white, but looked more like very faint or a pale pinkish color. Her eyes reminded me of my best friend Utau Hoshina Hinamori, who was also my "sister". And I mean "sister" as in legal terms. She isn't technically my sister, but still…I don't want to get off topic here.

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry_

The song ended.

"Who are you?" I asked, about to make a dash for the nearest escape in case if something happens. I didn't trust her even though she said "I won't hurt you." I felt as if she will.

"I am Sorano Yamashita and I am here to tell you about the legend." She said. Ok, I change my mind about how she reminded me of Utau. She looked exactly like a doll; petite figure, big eyes, long hair, the cute hat and her clothing. It made her look like a doll. I'm serious, like dead serious. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd think she is a doll.

"You aren't gonna ask me for my name?"

"No, why should I? I know who you are. You're in it, DUH!" What did she just say? I'm in it? This isn't making any sense now. What's it? And she made it sound like I was supposed to know what it meant or something.

Another song started. We both listened.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
_

After what seemed like a minute or two, she grabbed my hand and starting walking.

"Where are we going?" I snapped, withdrawing my hand from her grasp. She looked up at me in surprise.

"I'm only taking you on a walk around the island"

"Oh" I relaxed a bit and she took my hand again.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

She gave me a tour of the island. And afterwards she brought me back to the spot where I was looking at the bright light.

"That" She pointed, "you have to get, no matter what."

"What is it?" I asked.

"That is the rest of the scroll, the magical scroll that was made by…umm.." Sorano looked uncomfortable. "Anyways, that is the scroll you and Alan have to get."

"Um, but why?"

"You just have to get it ok?" Her voice changed into a snarl.

"Tell me what it is first"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO IT DAMNIT! YOU HAVE TO GET IT EVEN IF YOU GUYS DIE." She took a menacing step forward. Ok…this is weird. She was all shy and stuff earlier and now she's..a..a monster. And the song suddenly stopped playing.

"Tell me why, Sorano! Just tell me first..please!" I said. She took a couple more steps forward and I took another step back.

"No...myself."

"What do you _mean_?" I asked. She snapped.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? JUST GET THE GOT DAMN SCROLL! GO!" Without warning, she pushed me into the water. I tried getting wings to come out, but nothing happened. So I tried swimming back up. It seemed like the surface was getting further and further. I was sinking deeper every second, into the endless darkness. Weird, huh? You can see the bottom from the surface but when your in the water its all dark.

I was running out of breath and none of my spells were working. Damn it. I forgot. We vampurgels are weak under water. It is impossible to use any magic under water but it is possible to use our wings to swim.

My throat felt like it was on fire. And I was freezing. The water was so cold and I was stuck in the dark. I mean, yeah my vision works underwater but still, it wasn't working as well for some reason. I felt as if I was sinking in quicksand.

Just as I felt my lungs were going to burst, I woke up. Utau was shaking me.

"Amu! Amu! You okay?"

I opened my eyes to find her violet eyes looking at me. Concern was plastered across her face. I sat up.

"Yeah. I-I'm okay. Just hadda nightmare it's okay Utau. Don't get paranoid about it ok?" She frowned.

"Bu-sure." She forced a smile. "Sure," she repeated. "No prob."

"Thanks sister." Utau paused at the door, "You sure your okay, Amu?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Only a nightmare, right? No biggie."

"If you wanna talk to me, just you know, tell me." She said and closed the door behind her.

I replayed the words in my head. _"Yeah. Only a nightmare, right? No biggie." _

I couldn't get those words outta my head. For some reason, the more I thought about it, the more I doubted what I said.

Somewhere in my head, a voice told me I was wrong. But I shrugged it off.

Oh shit! I looked at the clock. It read 10:05 AM. SHIT! SHIT! I'm late! I pushed those thoughts away as I hurriedly whispered a quick changing spell. **(A/N: If you remember in the very first chapter, Ikuto assumed Amu is a goth right? Well it's just part of her façade so don't get confused when I put non-goth stuff.)**

I quickly scribbled a note to Utau and my parents saying I was at the movie theater with a classmate and that I'd be back in an hour or two.

Once I reached outside I became "Erina Hayashi."

I got there in less than 5 minutes, thanks to my Porsche. Don't ask me how I got it. Yeah, I'm not even 17 yet but screw it. Nobody follows all the frickin laws. At least I don't. And I didn't steal or anything. Just _convinced _them to let me buy it. **(A/N- I used Porsche cuz I think too many people use Lamborghini. I'm not sure how you spell it. Tell me if I spelled it wrong, thnx!)**

"I'm here!" I yelled as I entered the studio. They turned to look at me.

"Oh you're here Erina." Kaminari said entering the room as well from the other door on the opposite end of where I was.

"Sorry, I'm late!" I apologized.

"No it's okay." She smiled. I looked around me. The only person I reconized was that blue-haired boy from my class.

"So you guys are all from Seraphiel Institute, I assume?"

"Ha, no. Sapphire here isn't." The long haired "guy" said. "And no, I am not a cross dresser nor gay person. I _am_ a _boy_. Or dude, guy whatever you wanna call me. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki by the way. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. Oh yeah, I remember him now.

"My name is Erina Hayashi. Nice to meet you too!" I replied. Eww. I sounds so girly, hyper, and…and..bubbly. And so GIRLISH! Don't get me wrong, I mean, I am a girl. Just not…a girlish girl. Sorry this probably doesn't make any sense to you.

"Erina? Erina, darling. Are you there?" I was still in daze to notice what was happening around me.

"I'm too sexy for her, duh!" I snapped back into reality, then noticed that I was "staring" at Ikuto.

"Har har" I said rolling my eyes at him. I turned away from him. "So…who here is Sapphire?"

The petite girl with the dirty blonde hair spoke. "My name is Sapphire Yoshida. I am actually twins with Rima Mashiro, but our parents got divorced and Rima stayed with mother and the "Stepfather" while I stayed with my dad."

"You don't attend Seraphiel Institute?" I asked.

"No, what about you?" She asked looking up at me.

Kaminari spoke up.

"Erina here, is from a private school. So you've probably never seen her before."

"That's right!" I said, "cheerfully". "I live in the next town and I'm actually cousins with Amu. Do any of you know her?" I smiled. Ha ha. I'm cousins with myself. How wonderful.

Ikuto and Nagihiko raised their hands.

"She's the new hottie that transferred from Seiyo Academy." Ikuto said. I mentally freaked out. WHAT? HE THINKS IM HOT?

"Oh you mean that goth girl who came in with that blonde chick? Utau Hoshina or something" Nagihiko said thoughtfully.

Kaminari looked at her watch. "Time for our first photoshoot."

Hideyo appeared at the doorway. "C'mon, I'll show you the dressing rooms."

**Sylvir: gomen! It was short and was cut off. I have to go. Vacation on Myrtle Beach on Tuesday. (today is Sunday) Be back next Tuesday. **

**Pleaz review! 40-50. Ok thank you! Ps. I gotta phone finally! Yes, I am **_**young.**_

**Any grammar mistakes? I was rushing sorry again!**


End file.
